


Snack Habits

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Nanak has a question for the Dragonborn. Muz-lari has her own thoughts.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um





	Snack Habits

“What is it like?” 

Muz-Lari breathed out, her eyes closed. Her chest tight, heated, and glowing as the dragon soul settled inside her. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the dragon’s bones, its’ scales scattered around like fallen petals. 

“What is it like,” Nanak repeated. 

Muz-Lari turned to look at the small orange khajiit. She cocked her head in question. 

“Absorbing dragon souls,” Nanak huffed. “What is it like? The light show is impressive enough, but what does it make you feel?” 

Muz-Lari hummed in thought. What would be the easiest way to describe it? She turned back to the dragon bones for a moment. Then she turned to face Nanak again. 

“Well it’s... _ scary, exhilarating, painful, orgasmic, firey, _ ” she paused, scratching her snout. “It...it has a certain taste to it.” 

“A taste?” 

Muz-Lari nodded. 

“What kind of taste,” Nanak asked, resting the knuckles of his right hand under his chin, while the other moved with his words. “Is it fatty? Salty? It must be nourishing in some way. Since you barely eat.” 

“You think I don’t eat?” 

“Somewhat. In all the time Nan-I have known you; I’ve only seen you nibble at food. It is strange. You should be wasting away, yet here you are.” 

Muz-Lari slightly narrowed her eyes for a moment. She didn’t entirely like Nanak’s tone. And she didn’t like the implication that she was somewhat unhealthy; especially when it was coming from Nanak, a cat who would rather read than eat. 

“You know, Nanak, I haven’t seen you eat much either.” 

Nanak’s ears shot up in surprise before they flicked back against his head in annoyance. 

“What?! I eat! Of course, I eat. Don’t be ridiculous. I just...I just do it when you’re not looking.” 

With a huff, Nanak turned and walked away from the Dragonborn. He headed up a slope, where Inigo and Serana stood with the horses. 

Muz-Lari watched him for a moment, then snorted in amusement.

_ Nanak is so sensitive. _

**Author's Note:**

> Nanak is another character from the khajiit will follow mod


End file.
